Legend of the Claws of Chaos
by StormWing Productions
Summary: After the death of Crimson the SkyWing's family, he decided to hunt down the dragon responsible. He knows who killed them but does not know where they are. Will Crimson get his revenge, or will he spare the one who he once called an ally, a partner, a friend? You're about to find out. (Rated T for violence, some minor romance, and some swearing. Also more of Tui's characters)


**Hi, people! I apologize for not uploading or updating anything. Irma did an unfortunately large number on Florida. NEVERTHELESS... I am back. This story is an idea that I've had floating around in my mind for quite a while. I really hope it is enjoyable and all. HaVe FuN!**

Crimson, a young and easy to tick off SkyWing assassin. One dragon, by the name of Deathbringer, made the worst choice possible; by killing off Crimsons' only living family. At first, he was unaware of it due to the mission he was on. But when he returned from the mission, he set out to find Deathbringer almost immediately. He was flying to the west beaches in search of some information sources he was told about. The Dragonets of Destiny knew Deathbringer. He landed at the beach and saw a large house; easily able to fit five dragons in it. He looked inside of it and saw them, the Dragonets of Destiny.

Crimson walked over to where the water was and lied down. He dipped his hands in the cold saltwater and sighed. ' _Just play it cool for now_ ,' he thought to himself. One of them, the MudWing, walked out and over to Crimson. "Hi, there!" He said. Crimson couldn't remember his name. "I'm Clay, do you need anything?" Crimson nodded slightly. "I need information on someone, a NightWing by the name of Deathbringer."

"UH..." Clay said. The other four dragonets walked out of the hut. "WE DON'T KNOW HIM." He was lying, Crimson could tell, not from the sources, but from the way he said it. The SeaWing, Tsunami, smacked Clay with her tail. "We do know him." She hissed at him. "Where is he?" Crimson asked. "That's what we don't know." Tsunami told him. "Wait. Why do you need to know?" Crimson growled to himself.

"I'm going to kill him." He snarled. Glory didn't like the sound of that. She got in front of him and bared her teeth. "I really hope you try to; that way I have a reason to kill you." She said, almost sounding threatening. "Yeah, I'd really like to see an attempt at that, little RainWing." He grinned. Tsunami raised her tail, clearly trying to threaten him. "If you think you're threatening me for even a second, then you are very wrong." He said. Tsunami almost burst out in laughter.

"You really don't know how powerful a SeaWing tail is do you?" She asked. Crimson chuckled and raised his own tail, revealing a razor-sharp, half serrated tail blade. "Now who do you think would win in a fight?" He snarled. Tsunami slowly and reluctantly lowered her tail. Crimson lowered his as well. "Now," Crimson started. "I know you all know where Deathbringer is. So tell me, where. Is. He?" They all stayed silent.

' _L_ _ooks like I've got some heroes_.' Crimson thought. "How about this." He said. "I stay until I am told where he is, and for every day, someone gets hurt." He grinned. The dragonets were silent. Crimson lied back down on the edge of the beach. Clay walked in front of him and growled lowly and quietly. "You're not getting anything out of any of us, even if you hurt us." He said. Crimson stood up once more. "If you're testing my patience, then keep going, because, by the end, there will be no one to grade it." He snarled harshly.

Clay winced and backed up a couple of steps. Crimson took a couple of deep breaths and lied back down. He quickly glanced at a wound on his arm and dipped it in the stinging salt water. He hissed from the pain as he felt the salt water wash away the blood. He looked down at the water for a few minutes straight, then looked back up to see the five dragonets staring at something behind him. He saw a shadow looming over him and turned around to see a bright red and orange SkyWing male. "Hello, Crimson." He hissed menacingly. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me into a tree behind them.

"Fancy seeing you here, SkyRider," Crimson said. He got up and lashed his tail around. "You've got a reason to be here, so spit it out." SkyRider flung his head back and laughed. "You really don't know do you?" He said. Crimson shook his head. "The Claws of Chaos aren't happy with you." Crimson was confused. ' _Claws of Chaos_?' He thought to himself. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know them." SkyRider sighed. "The Claws of Chaos are an assassin organization, and they aren't pleased with this " _reverse assassin_ " clan running around as well. So they sent me to kill you."

Crimson got ready to fight. "You're heading into the dangerous part of the woods Sky," Crimson growled. SkyRider chuckled lightly; almost seeming as if he was being entertained. "Wait, you're not SkyRider." Crimson raised an eyebrow, then realized who he was really talking to. "Hello, Draíocht." The dragon suddenly turned from being a SkyWing to appearing as an all black adult male NightWing. "You've caught me in my lies Crimson of the SkyWings," Draíocht said. "But I was hired by the Claws of Chaos to kill you." Crimson saw an aura of magic around him. He knew that he couldn't take down Draíocht; at least not on on his own. "There's one problem with mono-logging," Crimson said. "While you were doing that, I sent a message to a friend of mine, one with much more powerful magic than you could ever wish you had."

Crimson suddenly felt weak in the legs and it was becoming hard for him to breathe. "Too bad you'll be dead by the time he gets here," Draíocht said. Crimson spat out blood. The dragonets tried rushing Draíocht but he held them back telekinetically. "Inis an diabhal dúirt mé dia duit." ( **Tell the devil I said hello** ) Crimson felt his lungs begin to hurt and the breathing became much harder than it was before.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, there was a large puff of smoke that sent Draíocht across the beach. Crimson's breathing went back to normal and he was able to stand properly and the other five dragons were able to move. A large, black and dark grey NightWing landed in front of him, stood on his hind legs, spread his wings -which covered over him completely- and barred his teeth. "If there's a problem here, I'll fix it." He snarled. It was Shade, leader of the Reverse Assassin clan. Draíocht got one good look at him, then took off without hesitation. Crimson had to try hard not to laugh because of the fact that he didn't believe him. "You alright Crimson?" Shade asked him. Crimson nodded and Shade helped him up. The other five were standing in silence. "Your brother Sentinel, was a good one, a keeper," Shade said. ' _My little brother was part of the R.A.C? Touche Sentinel,_ ' Crimson thought. "Indeed he was." Shade said. Crimson was so distracted that he almost forgot that Shade was a NightWing and could read his mind.

None of them knew who the R.A.C were. Crimson almost forgot about his mission as well. "I must go," Crimson said. "I have some... business... to take care of." Glory growled at his statement. He got ready to fly, then remember that he didn't even have Deathbringer's location. He turned toward Shade, who still had smoke rising off of his body.

"I can assist you in finding him." Shade said. The smoke from his body flowed smoothly in front of them and formed a circle. "Taispeáin dó." A fuzzy picture appeared in the smoke circle. Crimson nodded a thank you to Shade. Crimson took to the air and flew toward the rainforest. He was in the RainWing royal place. ' _I need you to send Deathbringer a message: "I'm coming for you, and I will not be merciful._ ' Crimson thought to Sentinel. ' _I will avenge you, Sentinel._ ' Crimson noticed shifting colors of terrain around him and realized that he was being followed, most likely by Glory. He noticed more of the shifts and realized that it was not just Glory if she was, in fact, one of the ones following him. Crimson was ready for anything, including killing the RainWing queen.


End file.
